FV423: Corporal Form
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: While Voyager is in Utopia Planetia being upgraded, the Enterprise and Leda go to help another Federation crew who have all been put into comas.
1. Chapter 1

**Corporal Form**

**Written //** 21st June, 4th - 6th July 2004

------------

**The Leda, Conference Room:**  
Most of the main and casted regular senior officers had all managed to squash around the table.

"I still think the Enterprise's is bigger," Tom muttered.

"Why would it be, after Nemesis there wasn't really much of a Next Generation cast left to sit around it," Harry pointed out.

Kathryn sighed, "can we please get down to business?"

"I'm scared.. the last time she said that we were ordered to dig up an ancient abandoned coffee factory," Craig said.

Quite a lot of the crewmembers shuddered. "Oh yeah, that wasn't pretty," Faye commented.

Kathryn smiled, "but it was worth it."

"The business Janeway," Andrea muttered.

Kathryn laughed, "oh yes I forgot. Since nothing is going on now Admiral Paris has ordered Voyager to go back to Utopia Planetia."

"Can someone tell me if that's on a planet or in space, cos I can't figure it out," Lilly said.

"The space one's dry dock isn't it?" Tom questioned.

Harry nodded, "and Utopia Planetia is the place on the planet where they build the ships."

"That's a point, why does Voyager have to go to Utopia slash Dry Dock when other ships go to the places in orbit of Earth?" Tom asked.

"You can tell we're low on officers when you've got twits like him in charge," Andrea muttered.

Tom cleared his throat, "I'm in charge of the Enterprise so everyone who is not a captain must be a bigger twit then." Everyone but Kathryn and Harry glared in his direction.

"Anyway," Kathryn sighed. "Anyone who is due shore leave should go to the Enterprise, that ship will go to Earth as soon as Voyager docks. The Leda will respond to the Crazy Horse's distress call, the Enterprise will join them when it's finished dropping everyone off."

"That ship's still around, woah," Harry commented.

"Why not? Everyone who gets hailed by it's Captain gets destroyed or something cos they're too busy laughing to raise shields," Lena said.

Triah rushed into the room pushing a pram, "sorry I'm late. Scott dropped his bottle on the floor, it left such a mess and.."

Tom, who was nearby, turned his chair around to look at Scott. "Who's giving his mummy a hard time, ey? You that's who.." he cooed. Scott giggled and threw his latest bottle at Tom's head. Milk went all over his lap, the table and on the floor.

"Oh thanks a lot Tom, move out of the way," Triah snapped. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket, she started to wipe the table.

"Triah, I love your kid," B'Elanna said, smiling cheekily at Tom.

Tom pouted, "you would."

Triah looked back at Scott, "wait a minute, did he giggle before?"

"Yep everyone does when they hurt Tom," Lena replied.

Tom pulled a face, "oh very funny, ha ha."

"Aaaw that's my boy," Triah cooed as she knelt down in front of Scott. "Aren't you a clever... where did those crumbs come from?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Wait, that is a good question," Kathryn muttered.

"Here's another good question, why is there still a few people missing from the meeting?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't matter, none of them are due shore leave," Kathryn replied.

Annika walked into the room via the other door. She was wearing a pink catsuit, but for once she had separate boots on. "Hello people, sorry I'm late." Everyone stared at her.

"You really should be apologising for that outfit," Naomi said.

Annika looked down at herself, "what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know where to start," Naomi replied.

James and Jessie came in through the same door, James had the pram in front of him. Sarah-Amy started crying loudly. Annika was nearby of course, she knelt down. "Aaaw, what a cutie."

"Annika, get the hell away from my daughter," Jessie snapped.

"Why?" Annika innocently questioned.

Scott decided to join in with the crying. Triah moaned, "oh great.. I guess it's better than him drooling, that's messy."

"You're scaring her," Jessie growled, she marched over to slap Annika across the head.

"Hey," Annika moaned, she rushed over to the nearest chair looking like she was going to cry. Sarah-Amy stopped crying, Scott didn't though.

Jessie immediately calmed down, "oh I missed that."

"This is why babies shouldn't come to meetings," Chakotay muttered.

"Yeah Tom, get out," Lena said.

"Oh you're on fire today Lena," Tom said sarcastically. Lena glared at him, he just laughed nervously as a result. "I meant that was a good one."

Kathryn cleared her throat, "ok everyone, update everyone who came in, I'm going for a coffee." She got out of her chair, she headed out of the room.

"We're going to the Crazy Horse," Harry said.

"The crazy house? Crap not again!" Annika screamed, she ran out of the room.

Everyone stared blankly. "Um.. ookay," Tom muttered.

"The Crazy Horse is still around?" James questioned.

"Yep cos everyone's too busy laughing to destroy it," Tom blurted out.

Lena glared at him again, "hey!" She smacked him across the head. He lost his balance and of course fell off the chair. "Nobody steals my comments."

"No no, stop drooling," Triah moaned. She quickly brought out a hanky to wipe Scott's mouth.

"Who's idea was it to bring babies to these meetings anyway?" Harry asked.

"You don't just leave a month old baby on his or her own," Jessie grumbled.

"But didn't you leave Sasha a day after giving birth to her?" Harry pointed out.

Jessie narrowed her eyes, "she was still in Sickbay, get your facts right."

"I'm not even going to start on the Duncan thing," Tom blurted out.

"Again?" nearly everybody muttered.

Tom looked ashamed as he climbed back onto his seat, "yeah, again."

**Later, the Enterprise Security Office:**  
"I wish I knew sooner that Security was this easy," Lena said.

"It's not suppose to be," James muttered as he stepped over to the desk. He pushed Lena's legs off it.

"Hey," Lena moaned. She put her legs back up.

"It's not your desk to put your feet up on," James said.

"Well I don't have my own desk now," Lena muttered.

"Lena, you're suppose to be with Team One on Decks Seven to Nine," James said. He then realised what he said, "oh, now I know why the whole team muttered insults in their heads."

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "next time try Decks Six to Nine."

"Well originally each team did cover four decks but now we've got more people," James said. He groaned, "I'll change them again."

"Why do we have more people anyway. I thought I was the only newbie," Lena asked.

"Well I needed more people so I decided to tell some of Leda security about the old Leda," James replied.

"Cool," Lena said.

"Yeah, now did I tell you about the vision I had when we encountered it?" James asked.

Lena's eyes widened, "no way, don't even think about it. I'll get out of your chair just don't tell me." She quickly climbed off the chair.

"Thanks," James said, he took over the chair.

Lena pouted as she sat on the chair opposite him. "You could of just asked."

"I thought it would be more fun if I freaked you out," James said. "It doesn't work when you read my mind you know."

"You're wrong, it's worse in the head cos I'll see it then. Luckily I stopped you after the slice and dice comment," Lena said.

Kathryn walked into the room, "hello."

"Hey mum," Lena cheerfully said. James just rolled his eyes. Lena glanced at him and then Kathryn. "You know I'm going to work now." She got back up and headed out of the room.

"You know I might of wanted to see her but she left.. oh wait telepathic, I keep forgetting," Kathryn said.

"Well if you wanted to see her go and get her," James muttered.

"I didn't," Kathryn said.

"Then why are you here?" James asked.

"We need to talk," Kathryn replied.

"I thought I made myself clear on that," James grumbled.

Kathryn sighed, "we need to sort this out."

"No we don't, now leave," James said.

"Fine. I'll come back when you've grown up," Kathryn grumbled. She stormed back out of the room.

**Meanwhile, the Leda:**  
Harry stepped out his Ready Room, he managed to trip over a bit of the carpet as he did so. "I uh.. report."

Lilly smirked, "laces loose or something?"

Harry glared at her, "report?"

"We're nearing the Crazy Horse," Lilly replied. "Oh, Lena and Daniel will be joining this ship when the Enterprise gets here, Evil C and Lee are on shore leave."

"Why is it called Crazy Horse? Is it Indian?" Foster muttered.

"Probably," Lilly replied.

"The USS Chakotay would even sound better than the Crazy Horse," Naomi said.

"Ookaay then," Harry muttered. "How long until we reach the Crazy ship?"

"Five minutes. We're in hailing range now though," Naomi replied.

"Good, opps hail them," Harry ordered.

"Yes Harry cutie," a familiar voice cooed.

Harry groaned, "please don't tell me.."

"Ok I wont," Lilly said.

"There you go sweety," Annika giggled from opps.

"Um the viewscreen is still the same," Naomi muttered.

"Silly girl, it's audio only," Annika said.

Harry groaned, "fine. Starship Crazy Horse.." Everyone sniggered. "This is Harry Kim of the Starship Leda, we're responding to your distress call."

"He's lying, we're just here to insult your ship," Foster said.

"There's no response," Annika said.

"Never. Lifesigns?" Harry questioned.

Annika shook her head, "no, yes.. no.. yes!"

"Huh?" everyone said.

"I'm not sure, their life signs are weak so.." Annika said.

Harry groaned, "that means they're alive you silly bimbo. Even Naomi knows that."

"Yeah even I know that.. wait was there an insult there?" Naomi said.

"They all must be ill or unconscious or something," Foster said.

"Should we risk an awayteam?" Lilly questioned.

Harry sighed, "they need our help so yes."

"But what if they're dying from an illness and we get infected too?" Naomi asked.

"We could just send Doctor Jones over to make sure," Lilly said.

"Doctor Jones' programme is still on the Enterprise," Harry said.

"Then it's obvious what we should do," Lilly said, smiling evily.

Harry smiled too, "yes, yes it is."

"Huh?" Naomi, Foster and Annika muttered.

**The Crazy Horse:**  
One figure rematerialised on an empty bridge. She switched on the torch she had, and tapped her commbadge. "Hansen to Leda."

In: "Great she's not dead yet, damn."

In: "Shh.. Kim here."

"Nobody is on the bridge," Annika said.

In: "We're reading lifesigns nearby the bridge, keep looking."

"Right," Annika said. She looked around the room, she spotted the Ready Room. "Maybe the Captain is in his office." She headed over to it, after pressing the buttons on the panel near the door, the door opened.

In: "Is anyone there?"

"Yes I'm here still, don't worry," Annika replied.

In: "For god's sake.. I was talking about the crew."

"Oh oh," Annika laughed. "Right, I'm looking now." She shone the torch on a figure lying in the chair behind the desk, "that looks like the captain, he's asleep."

In: "Is he hurt or something?"

Annika walked over to the captain, "he doesn't look hurt, he does look a bit pale though." She pulled a tricorder out, "I think he's in a coma."

In: "You think?"

"Well I recognise the readings, he's in a coma alright," Annika said.

**The Conference Room:**  
Harry, Lilly, and Naomi were sitting around the table, while Annika and Nikki stood at the panel on the wall.

"After comparing the scans of the captains readings to everyone elses lifesigns, I determined that they're all in comas," Nikki said.

"More like I did," Annika said.

Nikki glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "sure whatever." She looked back over to the table, "there's something odd about them though." She turned to the panel, after pressing a few buttons a different display appeared. "They're all having nightmares."

Harry frowned, "I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that they're not suppose to be dreaming while in a coma."

"Well yeah, comas mean that the brain is inactive but still working enough to keep the body alive," Lilly said. "If it isn't someone should correct me."

"I couldn't believe it either. Every single one is having the same reoccurring nightmare every now and then. During the time they're not they're in a normal comatose state," Nikki said.

"Comatose, it's coma honey," Annika muttered.

Nikki glanced at her again with a raised eyebrow, "coma is short for comatose."

"Oh, right," Annika laughed, she sat down on the nearest chair.

Harry sighed, "do you have any idea what caused this?"

"Nope, I wont know for sure unless I take a look at them in person. The captains readings showed he wasn't injured or anything, but I would like to check," Nikki replied.

"No, I don't want to risk it. Maybe we should wait until the Enterprise arrives with Doctor Jones," Harry said.

**Later, the Enterprise Security Office:**  
"No way, I'm not a babysitter," Daniel muttered with his arms folded.

Lena nearby groaned, she put her feet back up on the desk.

"Why should I have to take care of him the whole time, while you do nothing?" Triah snapped.

"Because.. I don't remember it, maybe you're just lying about who the dad is just to get some help," Daniel replied.

Triah groaned, "that is ridiculous, ask Jones, he'll tell you that it was a proper memory. Besides if I wanted help I'd probably of said it was somebody a lot nicer."

"I'm going to the Leda when we arrive, how am I suppose to feed him while we're on separate ships?" Daniel questioned.

Triah rolled her eyes, "duh, a milk bottle, oh and by the way, I'm going to Earth for the few days."

Daniel's eyes shifted nervously in Lena's direction, she shrugged her shoulders. "Um, you see I'm a baby dunce, you don't want me looking after him."

"Lena will help you," Triah said.

Lena's eyes widened, "uh, I will?"

"Oh come on Lena, be a sport," Triah said.

"I know nothing about babies," Lena muttered.

Triah groaned, "then who am I suppose to get to babysit Scott on short notice?"

"Um, Tom? He has two kids," Daniel suggested.

Triah laughed, "yeah right."

"Um, James and Jessie have just had a new kid, they could," Daniel suggested.

"Uh Daniel, they can't look after two at once," Lena muttered.

"Oh oh, B'Elanna," Triah said.

"A baby in Engineering?" Lena muttered.

Daniel sniggered, "that baby in Engineering?"

Triah glared at him, "hey I'm clean, he's got that milk bottle throwing from you surely."

Lena groaned, "look guys. Tom can't cos he's an idiot, B'Elanna can't cos Scott is messy. James or Jessie will be looking after Sarah-Amy today, they take turns while on duty shifts supposably so you can give Scott to them I guess."

Triah shook her head, "no I doubt they'd want to look after two newborns."

"They nearly did end up having to look after two, right?" Daniel questioned.

"For god's sake, just babysit him Daniel, there's no one else," Triah groaned.

"Fine god," Daniel grumbled.

"Thanks. Now I'm leaving a PADD with instructions on the desk," Triah said, she dumped a PADD on the desk. "If there's any problems let me know."

"How am I going to do that?" Daniel asked.

Triah sighed, "contact details are on there too." She knelt down in front of the pram, "ok sweety, mummy's going for a few days. Be good ok." She stood back up, "see you later you two." She stepped out.

Lena leaned over to pick up the PADD, "oh wow Dan, you have to change him twenty times a day, even if he hasn't gone."

Daniel looked over slowly, "you've got to be kidding."

"This is Triah we're talking about," Lena said.

"I'm sure we can just change him everytime he goes," Daniel muttered.

Lena stared blankly at him, "we?"

Daniel groaned as he sat opposite her, "I cannot do this on my own, you've got to help me."

"What do you expect me to do?" Lena asked.

"Well.." Daniel muttered.

**The Bridge:**  
"So what are we doing again?" Tom asked as he sat down in the Captains chair.

"Leda, distress call," Jessie replied as she nicked a chair off a crewmember. "Geez I wasn't even at the beginning of the meeting and I know."

"Hey, I was going to sit there," the crewmember moaned.

Jessie sat down in the chair, "I need it more than you."

Tom shook his head with a smirk on his face, "ok Bry, take us to the Leda."

"Okeydokey," Bryan said cheerfully.

**The Leda, Sickbay:**  
Harry walked in through the main door, "you said it was urgent?"

Nikki nodded, "yeah I did." She beckoned her head towards the biobed.

Harry sighed as he glanced over, "ok I'll tell the Mess Hall to get a CD player and some snack food replicated."

Nikki smiled, "yeah that's not why I called you, but that sounds like a good idea for later."

"So why did you call me? Do you really think I care about Annika now?" Harry questioned.

"She's in a coma just like the Crazy crew," Nikki replied.

"Oh," Harry's face fell. "That means we'll have no excuse when we find a cure."

Nikki groaned, "no you're missing the point again!"

"Ok calm down, what is the point?" Harry asked.

"Annika has gone in a coma so that means whatever's causing this is airborne or something. We could be affected too now," Nikki replied.

Harry groaned, "oh right. You have my authorisation to destroy the body so we don't get affected."

"I think it's too late for that. She was only there for five minutes and she's been back for about half an hour," Nikki said.

Harry shrugged, "do it anyway." He headed back for the door, "keep me informed." He stepped out.

Nikki sighed, "ugh.. great."

**One hour later, the Enterprise Bridge:**  
"We're in range of the Leda," Bryan said.

Tom stood up, "good, what's the status of the Crazy Horse?"

"It's white padded room was too small, it has to be extended," Jessie muttered.

Tom glanced over at her, "come on, I could do better than that."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I'm too tired to care."

"Well the ship's not damaged, lifesigns are weak.. but that's not even the strange part," Faye said.

Tom headed over to her, "ok what is?"

Faye was about to answer him but Jessie interrupted her, "um, the Leda's not answering hails."

Faye shrugged, "yeah the Leda has similar readings to the Crazy ship."

Tom groaned, "why I do get the feeling that this is one of those Next Generation booby trapped ships episodes?"

"Probably cos it is?" Bryan commented.

"What do we do? Everytime a team goes over something happens to them and then the ship," Faye asked.

"Send the doctor over," Jessie suggested.

Tom nodded, "good idea." He tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Jones, get ready for an awaymission."

In: "Really? I haven't been on one in ages."

"Too bad we don't have Annika at our disposal, it's procedure to send two or more in a team," Tom said.

In: "Ohno, what's wrong with the ship?"

"We don't know but now the Leda is in the same state as the Crazy Horse," Tom replied.

In: "Very well, which ship am I going too?"

"That's a good question, who will cover the other ship?" Jessie asked.

Tom shrugged, "they should be both the same, there's no point."

**The Leda:**  
Doctor Jones rematerialised on the bridge holding a tricorder, he had a phaser on his belt and a torch strapped to his arm. He tapped his commbadge, "Jones to Enterprise, I'm in."

In: "Acknowledged Doc, what's going on there?"

Doctor Jones shone the torch around the room, "everything looks fine except no one's around. Did you beam me to the right place?"

In: "Give me a break, I'm not a transporter girl."

In: "Nope obviously not, try Sickbay Jess."

In: "Ok fine."

"Wait, let me check something," Doctor Jones said. He headed into the Ready Room, like the bridge it was empty. He turned the computer on the desk around, and switched it on. "Computer play last log entry."

"Password is required."

"Hmm.. earth?" Doctor Jones said.

"Access granted."

Harry appeared on the screen looking concerned, "Lieutenant Kim's log supplemental. I knew I shouldn't of sent that Barbie bitch over to the Crazy ship. She just carried the disease with her. Now almost half of the crew have fell into comas. Nikki cannot find the problem, but she has noticed that no one has the nightmare at the same time as anyone else. Not that it helps or anything, but it's a start. Right now I'm trying to see if there's any aliens hiding on both ships, so far there's nothing."

"Did you hear that?" Doctor Jones sighed.

In: "Yes I did, we'll get you to Sickbay now."

"Good idea," Doctor Jones nodded. He dematerialised, rematerialised again in Sickbay. He headed straight over to the biobed with Annika on. He scanned her with a tricorder. "Hmm, she's in a coma.. she's dreaming as well."

In: "Is that even possible?"

"Well some coma patients have claimed to have had dreams, but still felt like they hadn't been asleep long," Doctor Jones said, furrowing his brow. "The dream has finished."

He put the tricorder in his pocket as he headed over to the console nearby. "Nikki was keeping an eye on the entire crew's vital signs, including herself. Right now the one who's dreaming is Crewman Linen."

In: "Can you transfer her scans here?"

"I don't really need to. I could work on this here," Doctor Jones replied.

In: "Well ok, if you find anything let us know. Paris out."

**Enterprise Bridge:**  
Lena and Daniel came onto the bridge, Daniel had the pram with Scott in front of him. "I'm telling you, it's not an excuse," Daniel was saying.

"Yeah right. Tom are we really not allowed on the Leda?" Lena asked.

"Yep, both ships crews have gone into comas," Tom replied.

"Oh, that's new. Right?" Daniel muttered.

"I guess it is. Jess can you detect any alien lifesigns on either ships?" Tom questioned.

"Yes I can actually," Jessie replied.

Tom turned to stare at her, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "because there are not just humans on those two ships, you idiot."

Tom's eyes shifted nervously, "oh yeah, of course. Can you tell if there's any kind of alien that's not suppose to be there?"

"No, but everyone's lifesigns are weak on both ships. If there is an alien responsible he or she's knocked themselves in a coma too," Jessie replied.

"It's obvious then, the crews have been put into comas because of an illness," Tom said.

In: "Jones to Enterprise, I've found something."

"Enterprise here, what is it Jones?" Tom questioned.

In: "Nikki did a scan of everyone who went into a coma before she did, obviously she had no idea what to make of it. I know what put them in a coma, well basically I do."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Tom muttered.

Bryan frowned, "wait, we're not suppose to have the solution yet or whatever, the average Season Four episode has to be over 100kb."

In: "I said basically Bryan."

Tom looked uneasy, "how many times has it been mentioned.."

Bryan turned pale, "oh yeah."

In: "Ahem. Have you ever heard of patients being scared to death?"

"The Thaw," everyone muttered.

Lena groaned, "great, Neelix is on the loose again I take it." Everyone shuddered.

"I thought an alien was responsible, didn't I tell you?" Tom commented.

In: "Ahem!"

"Sorry," everyone muttered.

In: "Well instead of being scared to death, every crewmember were scared to um, were so scared they fell into a coma."

Tom tapped his commbadge, "Paris to Neelix."

In: "Neelix here."

"Oh well he's on the Enterprise, it couldn't of been him then," Tom said.

"Annika is on the Leda," Jessie said.

"Yeah but she was never on the Crazy Horse before this happened," Tom said.

Jessie shrugged, "well she was in the Alpha Quadrant for a while, and then she appeared on the Enterprise while we were in that other galaxy. Plus she's got a more bizarre 'come back from the dead' record than I do."

Lena nodded, "that's true, god knows what she can do."

In: "She's not scary enough to put people into comas, don't be so absurd."

"Fine, my money's still on Neelix," Lena said.

Tom sighed, "Jess, keep scanning the ships, and this one too, whatever did this has to be around somewhere."

**The Pegasus:**  
"Status," Damien snapped.

"Almost ready sir," Riker drooled as he watched the microwave on his lap.

Damien glanced over at him, "tell me, why are you the crewmember I've had the longest?"

The microwave made it's ping sound, Riker's eyes lit up. "Ooh, micro pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni." He opened the door, he quickly scoffed the pizza inside it.

Wesley Crusher turned his chair around to face Damien, "sir, now we've reached Utopia Planetia."

"Good," Damien sneered. He shook it off quickly, "wait, what are you doing here? Didn't Jessie do something horrible to you while evil?"

"Yes sir, she ripped my skin off," Wesley nodded. "I am a fast healer."

"Um.. ok," Damien muttered. "Anyway are the forces ready?"

"Yes sir," Wesley replied.

Damien smiled evily, "excellent, Voyager wont know what hit them. Mwahahahahahaha."

"Mwaha mmmmm haha mmm," Riker laughed while eating a cake. Damien rolled his eyes in disgust.

******To be continued******


	2. Chapter 2

**Corporal Form**

**Written //** 21st June, 4th - 6th July 2004

------------

**The Enterprise, Holodeck Two:**  
James, Foster, Lena, Sarah-Amy and a group of twenty crewmembers were all hanging around an empty grid. Lena and the crewmembers all had a phaser rifle in their hands.

"Ok for reasons I cannot even be bothered to figure out, you lot were brought onboard the Enterprise and Leda for Security training. All but one or two of you are useless and annoying little freaks, but I have to do this anyway," James said, not looking too happy. "In normal circumstances I'd have safeties off and have real rifles, but I'm not in the mood to die here and it's my turn to look after my daughter so.. safeties are on and they're holographic rifles."

"Hmm good, what about my rifle?" Lena asked.

"Holographic," James muttered in response.

Lena pouted, "you don't trust me either?"

"Not with these guys around," James replied.

One guy standing next to Lena pulled his finger out of his nose, he showed it to Lena. She pulled a face while moving a little bit more to the left.

"Ok Foster, you take half to the first target area," James said.

"Okeydokey," Foster said. "Alpha and Beta team with me, we've got the Justin Timberlake targets."

"Oooh," a lot of people mumbled, they all rushed after Foster.

James frowned, "I thought my team had those, oh well.. Delta, Gamma.. we've got the Annika targets."

"Aaaw she's hot," the guy standing next to Lena moaned.

James stared blankly at him, "ookay, you swap with someone in the other team then." The guy followed the other team.

"I doubt you'd have any volunteers," Lena commented.

A teenaged girl came over to the group, "oh thank god, I didn't really want to hurt a Justin picture."

James sighed, "I still think someone's playing a joke on me here."

Lena nodded, "uh huh me too."

"Right. Computer run Security Training program 32 Beta, the idiot proof version," James said.

"Acknowledged, safeties are automatically turned on, all rifles have been changed to basic design."

"Hey, what about mine?" Lena grumbled.

"Computer change Lena's rifle to the normal design," James muttered.

Lena smiled as her rifle changed slightly, "better."

"Ok you know the drill, get into four queues and once you're at the front fire at the target. Wait until I get out of the way though," James said, he headed over to the far wall, taking Sarah-Amy with him of course.

In: "Paris to Stuart, sorry to bother you but we've got a situation here."

James tapped his commbadge, "yes I know, the coma thing.. have you found an alien or something?"

In: "No, Neelix is off again.. somebody spiked his fruit drink."

"Sorry I'm busy, Stuart out," James quickly said, tapping his commbadge.

**Meanwhile, Sickbay:**  
Tom tapped his own commbadge, "damn it.. can't rely on Security these days."

"Did you really expect him to help?" Daniel questioned, eyebrow raised.

"No, I guess not," Tom muttered.

Doctor Jones walked into the room looking disturbed, "I thought Neelix quit drinking to stop that habit."

"He did, somebody spiked his juice," Tom said.

Noah shook his head, "that drink was never meant to be mixed."

"Is this all that could make it to the meeting I called?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Jessie and Faye heard about Neelix's little adventure, so they locked themselves on the bridge," Bryan replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" B'Elanna muttered to herself.

"Also James and Lena are in Security training," Daniel said.

Doctor Jones moved over to the console, "well I've managed to transfer all the crews scans to the tricorder. Downloading now."

"Please tell me you found something else," Tom said.

"In fact I have," Doctor Jones said. He pressed a few more buttons as everyone gathered around him. "I already have determined that they were all put into comas because of fear, as you know. I decided to concentrate my efforts on the first patient which was Annika."

"Not surprising," B'Elanna muttered.

"She was onboard the Crazy Horse for only a short time, she fell into the coma about half an hour after coming back to the Leda. The theory was that she was infected with something, but I've found no viral infection," Doctor Jones said.

"So it is an alien? It was just convenient that it chose Annika first," Tom questioned.

"No it chose her first cos she's a weirdo with a pink catsuit on," B'Elanna said.

Doctor Jones groaned, "can you let me finish for once?"

"Sorry," Tom muttered.

"Ok, the first thing I thought of was telepathy so I explored the possibility. While she was having that nightmare I could detect some, but after it finished it disappeared," Doctor Jones said.

"So some alien goes in their heads, scares them with the same nightmare and moves on?" Daniel said.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it keeps them in the comas by inducing the nightmare in each one, it obviously cannot do it to everyone at once, it has to do it one at a time," Doctor Jones said.

Tom sighed, "so you have no idea how they went into comas in the first place?"

"I'm afraid not," Doctor Jones replied.

"Well we know that they were scared when it happened," B'Elanna said.

"They probably did have the nightmare, why are you all discounting that?" Daniel muttered.

"Because the entire crew weren't suppose to be asleep at that moment. Night shift crewmembers were and they all had the same problem," Doctor Jones said.

"Wait a minute," B'Elanna said. Everyone turned to her. "The ones who were awake were all scared into comas for reasons unknown, but the ones who were asleep suffered the same thing."

"The alien uses telepathy, he could of scared the sleeping ones with the nightmare," Tom said.

"But he couldn't of done the same to the awake crewmembers, it wouldn't of been as scary to them," Doctor Jones said.

B'Elanna shrugged, "it really depends on the dream, doesn't it?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Bryan said. "If it's an alien that's causing this, what's stopping him from getting us next?"

Tom sighed, "good point." He tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Stuart."

In: "No I'm not going after Neelix Tom, you can forget it."

"No this is more urgent. We think an alien is responsible for this and we need to know if it's started on us yet. Can you get your teams to check every crewmember who's not on duty?" Tom asked.

In: "All right but if I run into Neelix I'll put him in a coma, just so you know it wasn't the alien then ok?"

Tom sighed, "thanks in advance."

In: "What do I do about the trainees then?"

"Um, send the ones who are good enough to help you, the others should wander the corridors anyway so we know they're ok," Tom replied.

In: "Right, give me five minutes to drop off Sarah-Amy on the bridge."

Tom nodded, "ok." He tapped his commbadge.

Doctor Jones turned away from the console, "I've just down a quick sweep scan of the ship, there are a few weak lifesigns already."

"Where?" Tom asked.

**Deck Three:**  
James, Lena and Foster headed down one of the corridors, they heard screaming coming from around the corner. A few girls ran around it, nearly bumping into them in the process.

"Oh god, it must be the coma alien," Foster stuttered, pulling his phaser out.

"How did he get on security?" Lena whispered to James.

"The same question could be asked about a lot of security people," James whispered back.

"Great," Lena sighed.

They were about to turn the corner when suddenly Neelix ran around the corner not wearing much. "Heh, it's rather cold in here don't ya think," he drunkenly giggled. He then ran off.

James took out his own phaser, looking slightly freaked out might I add. Foster watched him with wide, scared eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Just doing my job," James muttered, he turned around and shot Neelix with the phaser. He fell to the ground, luckily on his face. James tapped his commbadge, "Stuart to Sickbay, he's unconscious nearby me.."

In: "Good work. Can you cover him up or something?"

"No can do, he's lying on his front anyway," James replied.

In: "Ugh.. spotty arse, nice."

In: "Great, ruin the PG rating why don't you. We'll transport him now."

In: "The PG rating was ruined as soon as drunk Neelix was mentioned, stupid idiot."

James turned back around as Neelix dematerialised Lena finally stopped staring at nothing and glanced at Foster and James. "Um, can you two do me a favour and remind me to do two things?"

"Um, ok," James replied.

"Ok one, avoid you two and other guys. Two, dump Daniel," Lena muttered, shuddering slightly.

Foster pouted, "why avoid us, we're not going to streak."

"Um, why may I ask?" James asked, like he already knew the answer.

"Because that's enough to make even Naomi turn gay," Lena muttered in response. She continued down the corridor, the guys followed her.

"And help keep guys straight," Foster added on.

"Lena, you'll get over it. Don't be stupid," James said.

"And why do you think that?" Lena grumbled.

"Because if Jessie can recover from that shock, so can you," James replied as he overtook her.

Lena stopped pouting slightly, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well when Jessie first saw Neelix she was only just dating me, you've been out with two guys," James replied.

Lena started walking again this time looking rather annoyed, "hey hey, what are you trying to say exactly?"

"Nothing, you'll get over it," James replied, picking up the pace.

Lena did the same, "ohno you don't, you can't get away with it that easily."

Foster smiled, "this is fun." James and Lena stopped so they could turn and stare at him. "Ok.. don't anger both Slayers," he muttered to himself through gritted teeth.

"I'm so glad someone enjoyed this little team up," Lena muttered. She glanced at the door nearby, "is Fickle one of them?"

Foster sniggered, "oh yeah, who'd forget that name?"

Lena rolled her eyes as she keyed in the commands on the panel. The door opened, she walked inside with the guys not far behind her.

"How did you do that?" James asked.

"Oh, I watched you key in a password once," Lena replied. She headed for the bedroom.

"So glad I have more than one," James muttered to himself.

The door to the bedroom opened, Lena sighed, "in here guys." James and Foster rushed over to her sides. "It's started here."

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones scanned Fickle as he lay on the biobed next to Neelix, he was covered with a sheet thankfully.

"Hmm, interesting," Doctor Jones muttered.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," Lena said.

"Ensign Fickle was only attacked a few minutes ago. Did you hear a scream or anything?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Yes but they were the girls getting chased by Neelix," James replied.

"Pervert," B'Elanna muttered.

James glanced at her, "hey I didn't do anything."

"Not you, I meant Neelix," B'Elanna groaned, rolling her eyes.

Tom shrugged, "doesn't mean that you're not, you teen slut." James glanced over at him looking really annoyed. "Oh crap, I said that out loud. I'm going for a walk, B'Elanna join me," he stuttered. He rushed out, dragging B'Elanna with him.

Doctor Jones shook his head, "it's ok, he's mentioned before that he was seventeen when he.. ok, you get the idea."

"Great, does everyone know now?" James grumbled.

"If Tom does, then yes," Lena replied.

"Lets get back to the PG rating," Noah commented.

"Good idea. Anyway did you get a scan of the area when you were in Fickle's quarters?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Yes but we didn't detect anything. If the alien was there he was must be impervious to sensors," Lena replied.

"And we mustn't be able to see it either," Foster said.

"So how are we going to stop it?" James asked.

Doctor Jones sighed, "I don't know, I'll keep researching. In the mean time, we've got more crew to get to Sickbay."

**Meanwhile, Voyager:**  
A couple of nameless Engineers were busy hovering and repairing consoles. One of them was trying to scrub a coffee stain out of the Captains chair.

Five figures rematerialised holding rifles. "Mwahahaha, surprise," Damien sniggered. He fired at the guy scrubbing the chair. The rest of the Engineers stopped what they were doing. "Oh no, you lot continue working. I need Voyager in tip top shape when I take it."

One guy nearby opps still managed to get shot. Damien glanced over at the culprit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry sir, I slipped," a guy that looked remarkably like Justin Timberlake stuttered.

"Imbecile," Damien groaned. He walked over to the Captains chair, then pushed the innocent dead engineer off it so he could sit down. "Whoever's the leader of the little Engineer gang, tell your superiors the FVDA is back."

All the Engineers looked confused. "The who?" one said.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
Jessie walked slowly over to the Captains chair, she sat down in it. "Hmm, it is quite comfortable."

Faye glanced in the direction of the conference room, "do you hear that?"

Jessie glanced back at her, "hear what?"

Faye moved away from the tactical station, "I dunno, like a hissing noise.."

"No I don't," Jessie said.

"I'll be right back," Faye muttered. She headed towards the conference room. Once she got inside she found nothing out of the ordinary.

A high pitched screech started ringing around the room. Faye quickly covered her ears and closed her eyes tight. When she reopened her eyes a ghostly pale humanoid was walking straight through the desk, coming towards her. It's black long hair was mostly in it's face, all that could be seen of it's face was one of it's white eyes. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't work, all she could do was open her mouth and scream.

Back on the bridge Jessie heard Faye's loud scream, this made Sarah-Amy start crying again. Jessie got out of the chair as quickly as she could, and rushed inside to find Faye unconscious on the ground. "Sickbay, medical emergency," she said as she knelt down next to Faye.

**Sickbay:**  
"Did you see anything?" Tom asked.

"No I didn't. She said she heard a hissing noise in the conference room, she went in and all I heard was her screaming," Jessie replied.

Doctor Jones closed the tricorder he had, he walked over to the group, which included all the remaining main cast. "Same as the others."

"I don't get it. There should be something else, a clue or something," B'Elanna muttered.

"We don't need it, we just need to find this thing and stop it before it gets us all," Lena said.

"Don't be stupid Lena, how can we find it if we don't know a thing about it," Tom snapped.

Lena glared at him, "you're calling me stupid? I haven't heard you say anything insightful all day."

"Well you're trying to rush straight into action, which could lead to you getting into a coma too," Tom grumbled.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "guys stop it." The argument continued.

Doctor Jones shook his head as he headed over to James and Jessie. "This'll go on for a while, is she ok?"

"Faye screaming woke her up, it probably scared her," Jessie replied.

"It's probably best if she remains awake, just in case," Doctor Jones said. "May I?"

"Depends, what are you going to do?" James asked.

"Just do a quick scan," Doctor Jones replied.

"Ok," James said, he handed Sarah-Amy over to Doctor Jones.

Doctor Jones smiled as he looked down at her, "she's a cute little thing isn't she?" He frowned, "that reminds me, where's Scott?"

Daniel's eyes widened, "oh sh...!" He ran out of the room. His outburst shut everyone else up, but it did make Sarah-Amy start crying again.

Doctor Jones groaned, "typical." He handed Sarah-Amy back to James.

"Please tell me the rumours aren't true Doc," Jessie muttered as she stared at the door.

"You mean about Daniel being Scott's father, I'm afraid so," Doctor Jones replied.

"Just when you think Tom's probably the worst dad in the galaxy, you find a worse one," Lena commented.

Tom stared blankly at her, "yeah like you'd win mother of the year."

"I can't take this anymore," Lena muttered, she punched him in the face. B'Elanna rolled her eyes, she knelt down next to him.

"I thought Daniel was your boyfriend Lena," Jessie said.

Lena shrugged, "well I have to be honest with him and about him, don't I?"

Jessie and B'Elanna both agreed by nodding their heads, "very true."

"I hate to interrupt but I have something," James said.

Bryan looked confused, "yeah we've noticed, you have a baby."

"And the 'kid who's more annoying than his dad' award goes to.." Jessie muttered.

"Oh I know, Duncan?" Bryan said, looking proud of himself.

"Jess.. I have my hands full," James muttered.

"On it," Jessie said. She walked closer to Bryan, he quickly backed away with wide eyes.

"Don't bother Jessie," B'Elanna said.

Jessie shrugged, "fine, I'll wait till he's older."

Doctor Jones groaned, "are we going to argue until you lot are lying in comas?"

"Right," James said. "Jess you said Faye heard a hissing noise."

"Yeah, coming from the conference room," Jessie said.

"Lena, Foster and I were nearby Fickle's quarters when he was attacked, we didn't hear anything like that," James said.

"We did hear screams, but that may of been one of the girls," Lena said.

"Yeah exactly, the girls were all running away from Neelix. Why would they scream?" James questioned.

"Probably cos he was streaking," Jessie muttered, shuddering slightly.

"No no, they were running away from him. Screaming would only let him know where they were," James said.

"I see where you're going with this, but we haven't got proof of what exactly you two heard," Doctor Jones said.

"Well I don't get where he's going with this," Tom grumbled as he sat up.

"Faye heard a hissing noise yet Jessie didn't. Sarah-Amy's very sensitive to high pitched noise right now.." James said.

"That'll pass in a few weeks," Doctor Jones butted in.

"She obviously didn't hear it either or she would of started crying earlier," James said.

"The alien's telepathic, of course.. that's why Faye heard it," B'Elanna said.

Tom pulled himself to his feet, "just a thought, no one hit me for it. Maybe one of the girls did scream, it could of blocked out the sound of the hissing or whatever."

Doctor Jones sighed, "it doesn't matter. If Faye heard it and no one else in the room did, then it's possible for a telepathic crewman to listen for the creature. We know that it only attacks crewmembers who are alone so.."

Almost everyone glanced over at James or Lena, whoever was closer. They both groaned.

"Next time I'll keep it to myself," James muttered.

Jessie frowned, "you've got to be crazy, no one's been able to wake up because of this alien. We don't know if it only attacks people alone, do we?"

"If we don't do anything then they'll be in comas anyway, it's worth a try," Tom said.

**A little while later, the Enterprise Bridge:**  
The turbolift doors opened, James and Lena stepped through them holding phaser rifles.

"This is the last place we should look," James said.

Lena shrugged, "we've got to start somewhere. Besides we should get a scan of the Conference Room, just in case we missed something."

They both jumped as a high pitched screech rang around the entire bridge. "Well I think we've found it, where's it coming from?" James asked loudly.

"The Ready Room," Lena replied just as loud. The screeching stopped. "Finally."

James turned towards the direction of the Ready Room, "do you hear that?"

Lena nodded, stepping closer, "the hissing, yeah I do."

The creature Faye saw came straight through the door, and continued to come slowly towards them.

"Um James.." Lena stuttered. She glanced back at him, "can you move?"

James didn't answer her, he was too busy fiddling with the rifle. He raised it back up, then fired it at the creature. It stumbled back into the door, but this time didn't go through it.

Lena sighed, she stepped over to him, "great now I can move. What did you do?"

"Raised the frequency a little," James replied. "What happened to you?"

"I dunno, I just couldn't move. It must paralyze it's victims," Lena replied.

"I don't get how, it didn't really do anything," James said as he slowly walked over to the creature. "I wonder what the hell it is."

**Meanwhile, Voyager:**  
"We're in range," Wesley said from the helm.

"Drop out of warp, and fire as soon as you can," Damien ordered.

A guy who looked like Johnny Shentall, frowned at the tactical console. "That wont be soon enough, there's too many buttons."

Damien rolled his eyes, he fiddled with the station beside him. "I'll do it, for god's sake why did I even clone you?"

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
Lena grabbed onto the banister as the ship shook, "oh great."

James stood back up, he rushed over to Tactical, "it's Voyager."

"Then why are they firing at us?" Lena questioned.

"Shields are holding for now," James said. "Wait, the Pegasus is with them, they're firing."

The opps station started beeping. Lena headed over to it, "we're being hailed by Voyager." She pressed a few buttons, Damien and his new crew appeared on the viewscreen.

"Why hello you two, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Damien of the Starship Voyager, which I'm thinking of renaming the Damien," Damien sneered.

"Um sir, we'd have to change our title if you rename the ship," the guy at tactical said.

Damien sighed, "shut up Johnny. Now prepare to finally be destroyed at the hands of the FVDA."

Lena looked confused, "the what?"

James groaned, "ohno, not again."

"Finally, somebody who knows," Damien rolled his eyes. He climbed out of the Captains chair. "I thought I'd go back to my old ways, new tactics weren't working."

"And when did the FVDA tactics ever work?" James asked.

Damien's eyes shifted nervously, "um.. when er, shut up!"

"Besides, I thought it was called the FDA before you decided to take over the Seventh Dimension," James said.

"That's it, ten years of you is just about enough. Johnny fire again!" Damien snapped.

"Um ok, where did the buttons go?" Johnny muttered.

"Ok fine, Gareth take over Tactical," Damien grumbled. A younger guy with stupid spiky hair, and another old Damien host, headed over to Tactical.

Lena pressed a few buttons on the opps station, the viewscreen changed back. "I have an idea," she said as she glanced over at James.

"Great, what is it?" James asked.

**Voyager:**  
Damien headed over to the opps station, where a silly looking girl was standing. "Myleene, can you press the yellow button for me?"

The girl giggled, "sure." She looked at the console, she pressed the orange button. The lights went off, so did all the consoles.

Damien groaned, "the yellow button!"

"Oh," Myleene giggled. Everyone heard what sounded like a transporter beam.

"What was that?" Damien asked.

"It sounded like a transporter beam," Gareth said, stating the obvious.

"I know, but what was it!?" Damien snapped.

Justin screamed, "aaaghhh, help me!"

Damien calmed down as he heard a small thud, "oh well, it can't be that bad."

"Sir, it's a.." Wesley stuttered. He screamed also, "help.. so ugly.. aaagghh!"

Damien heard another small thud. "Fine," he sighed. He pressed the orange button, the lights came back on. He saw Justin and Wesley lying on the ground unconscious. The creature was now standing nearby him and Myleene. His eyes widened, without taking them off the creature he keyed in a few commands at opps.

**The Enterprise:**  
Lena smiled, "it's working, Damien and his crew are evacuating to the Pegasus."

"And our friend?" James questioned.

"Still on Voyager.. no wait, it's just beamed itself over to the Pegasus," Lena replied. She keyed in a few commands. "Have you hacked into the Leda's controls yet?"

James quickly pressed a couple of more keys at tactical, "got it.. tractor beam is on, I've got Voyager."

"Great, I've got the Crazy ship. Lets get out of here," Lena said, smiling evily. She walked over to the helm.

**Later:**

_**Lieutenant Commander Paris' log Supplemental. Since the fleet has escaped the area with the alien thing in it, the comatose people have been able to wake up no problem. No doubt we'll see it again. Then again I've informed Starfleet command that they should tell everyone to stay away from the Pegasus if they can, that way we probably wont see it again. On a lighter note a few more crewmembers have left to go back to Earth, that includes the two newborn babies, finally. Now I think things should go back to normal.**_

**San Francisco, shuttle landing area:**  
Daniel left a small shuttle with Scott, he headed over to Triah and Craig. "Here, he's ok and nothing happened. In fact there was no problems at all," Daniel said.

Triah raised her eyebrow, "right, how long was he left in your quarters?"

Daniel's eyes widened, "huh.. what, he wasn't."

Craig smiled evily, "James called me, he told me."

"I'm dating his sister, he'll lie about anything to get me into trouble," Daniel said.

"If you say so," Craig said.

Triah folded her arms, "I thought about that already Daniel, so I took the liberty of calling the Doc." She walked over to take a hold of the pram. "Congratulations, you've earned yourself another babysitting date.. see you Monday." She and Craig walked away with Scott.

"This makes no sense, if I did leave him for an hour or so, why are you going to leave him with me?" Daniel muttered.

"I wont be, Craig will be with you this time," Triah said.

Craig stopped, "what?"

**Meanwhile on the Pegasus:**  
"I can't believe it. I lost Voyager and I still have to put up with you freaks, again!" Damien grumbled.

"Well if you didn't like us, why did you clone us?" Gareth pointed out.

Myleene giggled, "aaw, he loves us all really."

"Oh you handsome thing you," Johnny said to the mirror he was holding. Everyone looked at him.

Riker walked over, "by the way sir, are we just going to leave those two in a coma on the floor?" He pointed at Justin and Wesley.

"Yeah and what about the alien?" Gareth asked.

Damien glanced over at the alien, which was lying on the floor unconscious. "After touching Justin, I'm sure we don't have to worry about it bothering us for a long time."

"It looks so cute when it's asleep," Myleene cooed. Everyone stared at her instead.

"I'm never going to be taken seriously now.. so much for being in the finale," Damien muttered to himself.

Gareth shrugged, "there's always Season Five."

Damien's eyes lit up, "really? Excellent, I will get my revenge after all. When does it start, eight weeks after it's finale?"

"No, next year," Gareth replied.

"You're so pretty, so pretty.." Johnny sang to the mirror.

Myleene turned to Riker, "hey cutie." Riker grinned.

Justin pulled himself up, "woah that was a close one.."

Damien groaned, "at least five months with these idiots.. god what did I do?"

******The End******


End file.
